


a studious lady

by creampuffs



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffs/pseuds/creampuffs
Summary: Love, you quickly discover, is not something you can become proficient at by studying books and ancient texts.





	a studious lady

Love, you quickly discover, is not something you can become proficient at by studying books and ancient texts.  
  
It distresses you at first, and you don't think you have to tell Akko that this is your first romantic relationship because honestly, it is probably obvious. You become clumsy and awkward, sometimes even blushing in public or tripping over your words. It's completely unacceptable and also uncontrollable.  
  
Early on in your relationship, you catch yourself hovering by the classroom door, debating furiously with yourself about whether or not it would be appropriate for you to pick her up. Would it perhaps make it look like you think she needs babying? Or constant supervision? Or even worse, would it look like you couldn't bear being apart for a single afternoon? Just as you are about to turn around and make your way back to the library, the door opens and you are quickly enveloped into a one-arm hug. Her enthusiastic grin and happiness at seeing you instantly dispels your doubt, and you smile back, albeit tentatively. She drags you down the hall and launches into a long spiel about how boring class was, as you wordlessly lift some of the heavier books from her arms to share the load. Afterwards, you offhandedly ask for her schedule (while pointedly ignoring Sucy's amused snigger) and manage to find a way to walk with her to class whenever you can.  
  
The two of you eat together now, and with the added numbers of all your friends, it takes three tables put together to accommodate everyone. Still, despite the nosiness, you find you enjoy dinner a lot more these days. Come dessert time, you are scrutinizing and carefully examining the cookies and pastries for nuts, while slapping Akko's hands away before she can stuff her face and accidentally trigger a nasty allergic reaction. You are surprised everyday about how Akko manages to stay alive even when faced with her inclination towards dangerous situations and the daily and casual attempts at her life from her roommate.  
  
At first, physical intimacy presents its own set of problems, and you are peeved when Amanda's claims of you having the propriety of an outdated Victorian lady end up being somewhat true. It isn't so much that you are repulsed by the concept of physical affection, in fact, you have very often wanted to touch and be touched by Akko. Rather, it was the complete...unfamiliarity of it that discomfited you. It takes a while for you to stop jumping when you feel Akko sneak up against you, and to your great embarrassment (and Akkos endless amusement) you both discover that you have a very real case of sweaty palms when holding hands. You wonder half-seriously if there's a spell out there to treat it until she mentions one day how endearing and unexpectedly dorky it is. You resent being called dorky, but give up trying to get rid of it after that.  
  
Once Akko gets comfortable enough to fly for extended periods of time, the two of you occasionally enjoy a ride together. You are not sure if you have adequately expressed to her how much you adore these outings, but you do, you treasure each and every one of them. It's cheesy how quickly your heart beats when you are pressed against her back, arms wrapped around her waist, but somehow, flying really does feel all the more special when you do it together. She always smells good too, which is an observation you once mumble out embarrassingly before immediately trying to take it back it in an attempt to keep her from actually teasing you to death.  
  
Sometimes, on the rare evenings where Hannah and Barbara are away, you invite Akko over for the night. She finds a way to always come with an unreasonable amount of sweets, snacks, and questionable movie choices. In spite of the inevitable sugar coma that follows, you do enjoy these special evenings, and to be able to relax in each others presence without prying eyes feels like a luxury. Your bed is big enough to fit you both, and you will never forget the first night when Akko shyly tucked herself in and slowly inched her way closer and closer to you until you eventually thought to pull her into your arms to stop her fussing. Needless to say, it worked, and she was also pleased with herself for "tricking you into being the big spoon." When she eventually explained what that meant, you didn't have the heart to tell her you would've been happy in either position, since being so near to her felt like a gift enough on its own.  
  
In time, you realize that being with Akko has taught you more about flexibility and open-mindedness.  
  
She convinces you about the delight of cream cheese and jam toast, the addictive quality of animated cartoons, and the warmth of knowing that someone is waiting excitedly to see you. Much to your horror, she makes you late for class once or twice, but there is a small part of you that thinks the kisses you shared behind the school garden may have been worth it. She buys you embarrassing socks and shirts with huge graphics and tacky designs that you reluctantly wear until suddenly one day, you realize how fond you've become of them. You let her pull you around town by the hand and you indulge in her strange whims, mainly because you truly love seeing the way her eyes light up with excitement when you eventually acquiesce. You don't say yes to _everything_ though (as hard as she makes it sometimes with her watery eyes) because you understand implicitly that dating Akko also means keeping her safe.  
  
Still, her magic continues to wear off on you in its own special way, and you find yourself entertaining more possibilities, allowing more detours in your daily life for interesting moments, and even conversing with others more often about things beyond small-talk. You notice you smile more these days, laugh a bit louder these days, and generally feel _happier_ these days.  
  
While there are the occasional challenges, hiccups and even disagreements, you feel lucky to have Akko by your side to figure it out with you.

You are learning bit by bit, and while you know that loving Akko and love itself are not things that you can ever hope to master, you are enjoying every step of getting to better understand them. You have, after all, always prided yourself in being a diligent and studious lady. 


End file.
